All I Want is You This Christmas
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi and Yami want to spend Christmas together but their unsaid love for each other comes between them when they want to be together. Songfic for All I Want is You This Christmas. Dedicated to Cyeshinni.


This is a little Christmas present for Cyeshinni because... well... it's the only way I could give her the only thing she really wanted for Christmas-- you know, without actually forcing it. You better like this, Yami! ::glare::. But that's okay. And I talk too much. -.- MERRY CHRISTMAS, YAMI!!!!!!!! ::hugs::

Warnings: Shounen-ai (how is that a warning!?) and gagging NSync-ness. The songfic in this story is by NSync. If it was/is by any other artist, I would gladly say that-- if I knew.

Song: "All I Want is You This Christmas" (go figure. -.- Same as title. -.-)

Disclaimer: I own not the characters of Yuugiou. Go attack someone else who claims they do forthwith.

"This looks nice." Yuugi's grandfather stated as Yuugi hung Christmas ornaments on the tree. Yuugi looked over at his grandfather and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said happily. Once he had hung that ornament, he ran over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly. Yami watched from the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled lightly at the sight of little Yuugi getting so excited over Christmas. Yami was never the one to get all into the Christmas spirit, but seeing Yuugi made him want to smile and sing carols from door-to-door. Who knows? Maybe seeing Yuugi's bubbling excitement made him want to dress up as Santa Claus. That passing thought fleeted his mind immediately as he caught a glimpse of Suguko's peppy, dancing Santa figure in the Kame Game Store.

Nope. Yami would never be a fat little man and dress up for Christmas. Never.

"What have you gotten everyone for Christmas, Yuugi?" His grandfather asked curiously, trying to provoke Yuugi to give away something. Yuugi did not notice the slightly sly manner in which his grandfather was prying, so he merely went rambling about on all his Christmas gifts to his friends.

"I got Jonouchi a new tennis racquet-- he really likes that anime, 'Tennis no Ohjisama'. I got Malik some new video games-- he's been harassing everyone about how many times he has beaten PacMan. I did not know that game was a quest... And I got Ryou some new slippers... they have cute little bunnies on them!" Yuugi then giggled. "And for Honda..." Yami's mind wandered off as he thought about what Yuugi was saying. He had nothing to show for his present to his dearest hikari. He did not even try to get him anything. Maybe he should go shopping...? Yami had not considered giving Yuugi a gift not because he did not care, but because he wanted nothing in return. Glancing up at Yuugi, he felt his cheeks burn lightly. All he wanted for Christmas was Yuugi. No present could be better.

That night when Yuugi was closing up the shop for his grandfather after Suguro had gone to bed, Yami walked up beside Yuugi and simply stood there, marveling in his hikari's wonderfulness. Finally Yuugi said something to break the silence between hikari and pharaoh. "Is something wrong?" A smile played at Yami's lips as he shook his head, never lifting his intense gaze from Yuugi's face.

"Everything's fine, Yuugi." Yuugi's face began to flush and Yami noticed this through the blinking Christmas lights. It was not so much the color of Yuugi's face than the way he was acting. He seemed distracted and a little nervous. It made Yami smile, knowing he was getting a reaction of love out of his hikari.

"Hey! It's snowing!" Yuugi exclaimed happily, breaking the mood that Yami had been trying to set. Rushing past his pharaoh, he then looked out the window and smiled, laughing happily as he watched the snowflakes fall from the heavens. Yami was a little less than thrilled, although he tried to pretend he was as ecstatic as Yuugi. Turning to face him, he found his little hikari bouncing like a child in the doorway. Spinning back to face Yami, there was a huge smile plastered on his face. "SNOW, YAMI!!! SNOW!"

"Yes..." Yami said, still trying to fool Yuugi. The small blonde-haired duelist seemed not to notice a thing about Yami's false demanor as he quickly unlocked the door and then stepped out into the front walkway. Outspreading his arms, inviting the snow, he slowly raised his head, closed his eyes and spun around. Yami was transfixed. The lights from outside the Kame Game Store ricocheted off the white powdered snow and onto Yuugi, making him look like a genuine angel. Yami's heart clenched in his chest as if someone had placed their hand around it and squeezed. His breath cutting short, he was in awe as well as overwhelmed by how much he loved Yuugi.

_Snowy night_

_Where it's warm here by the fire_

_Here with you _

_I have all that I desire_

Yuugi then brushed himself off as he rushed back into the store. Shivering but laughing, he shook his arms lightly. "Brr! It's cold out there, Yami." The laughter and joy never left his voice nor his face. Yami was still tranfixed. How could one small boy be so perfect? Yuugi then asked his pharaoh something, but Yami was too engulfed in looking at Yuugi that he did not hear.

"Huh?" He finally said, asking him to repeat. Yuugi laughed lightly.

"I said, do I have any more snowflakes on me?" Stepping back a step or two, Yami gave Yuugi the once over in search of stray snowflakes. Frowning slightly, he then shook his head.

"No." He replied. His eyes met Yuugi's once again and he found himself freezing. Yuugi started to feel a little uncomfortable under Yami's staring and he felt suffocated by the silence. Fidgeting, he cleared his throat and tried to break the echoing quietness.

"So..." He said, unable to think of anything to say. He still twiddled his thumbs in trying to keep himself from going insane. He hated it when Yami was so quiet. It made him think something was wrong.

Yuugi was then stopped by Yami's hand reaching out and brushing against his cheek. Stiff, Yuugi lifted his eyes to look at Yami. He felt his face burn. Wanting to hug him and embrace him into his arms, Yuugi remained still and under control. He did not want to scare Yami away. Lifting his eyes to meet the Ancient Pharaoh's, Yuugi's and Yami's eyes locked.

"Snow." Yami finally said.

"Huh?" Yuugi was confused. Yes, it was snowing. Call it a delayed reaction. Reading Yuugi's confusion, Yami smiled lightly.

"You asked if there was snow on you. There is." He lifted his hand to Yuugi's eyelash and wiped away the few flakes that had not yet melted. He showed them to Yuugi before they disappeared into droplets on Yami's index finger. "See?"

Yuugi gulped and nodded his head. "Yes." He felt disappointed. He had been hoping Yami would kiss him or something; not just notice snow on his eyelashes. Turning away, Yuugi then walked over to the Christmas tree once again. "Well," He sighed, looking back at Yami and smiling. "It's Christmas Eve, Yami. Merry Early Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Yami returned. Yuugi flashed one more smile before making his way to the back of the shop and to the kitchen. As Yami watched his retreating back, he was so overpowered by his love for little Yuugi. Perhaps _this_ year would be the year he confessed his love openly.

_It's been a long year_

_But somehow we got by_

_Now it's Christmas Eve_

_And love is on our side_

Yuugi soon returned to the front of the store and to Yami, who was waiting for him, his mind far away as a million things rushed through his head. Yuugi walked over once more to the door and looked out at the falling snow before checking one last time to make sure all the locks were fastned shut. Since they were, he turned the sign in the window to say they were closed, shut off the outside lamp and then closed the door's curtains. Once again, he turned back to Yami. Smiling a little, hands at his sides and feeling a little restless from both excitement and nervousness, he then broke the silence between the two of them. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He stated. Flashing Yami a smile, he then rushed up to him in the rush of the moment and hugged him. Yami froze, feeling his whole body begin to melt and feel tingly as if he had been touched by an angel. He felt his heart bang inside his chest just like a band's large bass drum. When Yuugi let go, Yami's feelings of floating started to fade away but slowly. The overall effect that Yuugi had on him was something that never did leave. "Well..." Yuugi said, his face flushed. "I suppose I oughtta go to bed now. Tomorrow is Christmas!" With that, he smiled one last time before bounding for the stairs, his body filled with so much more excess energy after hugging his pharaoh. Before Yuugi disappeared up the stairs, however, Yami turned to him and asked,

"Yuugi... I have a confession to make." Yuugi's body froze. He spun around to face Yami and his heart lept into his throat. Could that really be the time? The time when Yami finally gave the slightest hint that he liked Yuugi in return? That his passion for his pharaoh was also returnable by the one person he could never seem to forget about?

"Yes?" responded little Yuugi, trying not to sound too eager about what Yami was about to say. He did not want to scare Yami away.

"I... I..."

"Yes?" Yuugi was dying to hear the words come out of Yami's mouth. He wanted to hear that Yami loved him with all his heart and could not stop thinking about him. That he waited every morning to see him and stayed up late at night to make sure he could be with him longer. He wanted to hear all those things and more come out of Yami's mouth. Instead, there was,

"I never got you a Christmas present." Yuugi's face fell. Yami, taking his reaction the wrong way, then apologized.

"I'm really sorry. I just... I didn't know what you would want." Yuugi shook his head and tried to plaster on a fake, understanding smile.

"It's okay." Yuugi replied reassuringly. "In fact... I didn't get you anything, either. Sorry."

"Oh." Yami said; not because he was disappointed, but for lack of anything else to say to fill up the silence. Shrugging, he then asked curiously, "What is it you _do_ want for Christmas, Yuugi?"

"Friendship." Yuugi replied, not really surprising Yami. Yuugi always wanted friendship. As Yami nodded his head and looked thoughtful, Yuugi looked at him longingly. _And love_. He thought to himself. _Gripping love. But not with anyone else but you, Yami_. Sadly and his head bowed, Yuugi turned and walked away, back up the stairs to his bedroom. Yami found his eyes following Yuugi up the stairs.

_I want you, Yuugi. All I want for Christmas is you. _

_I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree _

_Don't you know the best thing you could give to me?_

_Nothing else will do_

_All I want is you this Christmas _

Right when he realized that Yuugi was leaving again, Yami's mind raced; he had to do something to stop him. He had to keep him downstaoirs with him. Of course, he could have followed his hikari up the stairs, but he did not chose to. "Yuugi..." Immediately upon hearing his pharaoh's voice again, Yuugi turned to face him. His heart leaped into his throat. He hoped and wished and prayed above anything else to hear the words "I love you" escape his mouth.

"Yes, Yami?" He said, anxiously waiting. _Tell me you love me._ He pleaded to himself. _Tell me there is no one else in the world whom you would rather be with right now than me._

"Can you... can you make me hot cocoa?" Yami asked. "I really want some. And you can have some too. We could share." Yuugi felt his heart deflate.

"Uhm... okay..." he said, trying not to let his deflated feelings of lost love and disappointment seep into his voice. A begrudging thought passed his mind's eye as he slunked down the stairs: not that Yami would have noticed that he was upset anyway. That was only a passing thought. What he did keep his mind on was the the hope that someday, just _maybe_, Yami would say something about love to him. Hoping and getting shut down for so long, Yuugi was not so sure he was aiming for the 'I love you' anymore. He would have been satisfied with 'Yuugi, I like you'. Or, 'Yuugi, you aren't that bad.' And who knew? Maybe as time went on, Yuugi would expect and wish for even less. Merely, 'Hey, Yuugi. I hate you, but not as much as I used to. Congratulations!' While he trudged to the kitchen, those were the things that were on his mind.

But what Yuugi did not know was that Yami _did_ see his pain. Asking him to make hot chocolate was that last thing he had wanted to come out of his mouth; and yet it did. He was screaming at himself within his mind. _Yami no baka!!! Why did you say that? Why!? _

When Yuugi came back with the hot chocolate, he looked a little happier and more cheerful. His head was up and he was not dragged his feet in shame and depression. He had been able to convince himself that he was with Yami and that's all that should have mattered. He did not want the night to be a shame to waste. Being with his pharaoh made him happy, whether he returned his emotions or not.

The boy was either incredibly genius, or incredibly niiave.

While Yami and Yuugi sat, drinking their hot cocoa, they could hear faint Christmas carolers coming up the road. Yuugi tried to ignore them. Lifting his mug to his lips, he glanced up at his pharaoh and smiled. Yami looked so beautiful; even if the only thing that was illuminating him were the lights on the Christmas tree. He looked so peaceful and calm, even though he was not within his own mind. Yami's heart was palpitating and he could not seem to keep still as much as he resisted his body's urges to bounce around. Yuugi was happy, even though there was silence between them. It was a joyful and surreal silence, as hikari and pharaoh sat sipping their cocoa.

The doorbell to the Kame Game Store then rang. Getting up, startled, Yuugi went to the door. After placing down the mug in his hands, Yami slowly rose and followed little Yuugi. He was curious in who their visitor was. Upon opening the door, both duelists jumped when the carolers started to sing.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la la la la-la. 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la la la la-la. Now we don our gay apparel, Fa-la-la la-la la la la la. Join the ancient yule tide carol Fa-la-la-la-la la la la la." The singers finished "Deck the Halls" and continued with "Let it Snow", "Holy Night" and ending with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

_Children sing _

_Christmas carols at our door _

_Spreading joy _

_That's what Christmas time is for_

After the Christmas carolers departed, Yuugi shut the door and walked into the livingroom and over to the tree once again. He picked up his mug. Yami followed his example and sat down, warming his cold fingers around the hot cocoa mug. After more silence fell between them, Yuugi cleared his throat and then stated, "They sounded really good."

"Hmm." Yami replied. Yuugi's cheeks turned lightly red with embarrassement.

"They had good harmony."

"I guess." Without any real interest seeming to come from Yami, Yuugi instantly stopped talking and bowed his head. It was not as if Yami did not care that Yuugi was trying to talk, but Yami knew a lot about dueling and helping keep opponents from ruling the world, and very little about the harmony of a group of singers. They simply looked and sounded frozen. They looked happy, sure, but it was a little over seventeen degrees outside. They _had_ to be cold. Yami's interest laid a little more simply: more on Yuugi himself than what he was saying. But, embarrassed and silent, Yuugi did not know that Yami was staring at him. In fact, he was so fixating on the vertically-challenged blonde-haired duelist that he almost spilled his cocoa all over himself.

"Yuugi," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Yuugi's head jerked up and he met the pharaoh's eyes. Yami felt his throat clam up and his hands start to get sweaty. He felt dizzy. "Would you.... like to join me?" Yuugi was confused.

"Join you? Where?"

"Well... I... uh..." Yuugi waited patiently for him to find his voice again. "I... wanted to sit under the tree. Well, more like closer to it. I wanted to know if you wanted to sit by me." Yuugi was a little confused and bewilderment shown on his face.

"Sure..." he replied slowly. He would have gone anywhere if Yami had asked him to.

"Okay." A smile broke out on Yami's face as he stood and then made his way to the tree and sat down. Yuugi snuggled up close to his pharaoh and Yami felt his face burn. Yuugi was so close...! Slowly, as not to scare Yuugi away, Yami raised his arms to wrap them gently around his hikari. Yuugi smiled and felt his face burn once again. Being held by Yami was one of the most incredible things he had ever felt. He never got tired of it, either. He never wanted the moment to end. Maybe... just _maybe_... Yami _could_ have feelings for Yuugi after all.

_Though we don't have much_

_You've got me and I've got you_

_And with a little faith_

_Miracles come true!_

The two duelists sat in silence for several moments; but it was not one of the awkward silences like the others they had shared that same night. Neither of them needed to say anything to each other. They had all they could ever have wanted within their holding each other. Both felt as if they were floating and cruising through the clouds, soaring through time and space.

More minutes passed, seeming to turned into mere seconds. They had been quiet and had sat in their same positions all of thirty minutes. Yami's mind raced and the more time that passed, the faster it went. Getting caught up in the moment they were sharing, Yami then made his hold on Yuugi a little tighter. Pulling him close, he whispered in his ear, "Yuugi, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, keeping his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

"I... I love you." The pharaoh stated quietly. Yuugi's eyes jerked open and he pulled away from Yami to look at him. Yami misinterpreted Yuugi's look of shock to one of horror and disbelief. Feeling his heart spill into his chest and burst into a million flames, Yami's face fell. He had said the wrong thing. He felt his soul start to be torn apart. "Ano..." he spoke quietly, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"You... love... me...?" Yuugi asked. His heart had stopped beating and he felt that he could barely breathe. Clutching his chest, he tried to calm himself down. Yami felt so awful. He felt like running and hiding beneath a bed for the rest of his existance (being for eternity) and, if he wasn't already dead, he would have had the urge to step out into traffic. He was so caught up in his own grief and misery that he only caught the last two words of Yuugi's response.

"---you, too." After hearing those, Yami's panic level immediately went down and he just stared at Yuugi.

"Nani?"

"I love you, too." Yuugi replied, his face flushed. He looked very flustered, but in a happy way. A happy fluster.

Once again, Yami was swept up by the moment and he took Yuugi in his arms and drew him close. "Aihsiteru. Eien ni." He said quietly so only Yuugi could hear. He felt a light teardop on his chest.

"Aishiteru." Yuugi repeated. "Itsumo."

_I don't want the love of any other guy_

_I want only one thing in this whole wide world_

_Nothing else will do_

_All I want is you this Christmas _

After Yami and Yuugi pulled away from each other, they were both red and fidgety, not sure what to do. They were both so overwhelmed with the realization that they shared the same love; the same passion. It was a bit unexpected. Unlike before they had confessed, neither one could being themselves to look at each other. They were too scared. Looking all around the room, they diverted their gazes. Yami happened to look up and smiled at what he saw hanging. Being the one to look at his hikari first, he said,

"Oi. Yuugi-san."

"Nani?" Yuugi looked up at him too.

"Looky." Yami pointed up. Yuugi, following his finger, looked up at the ceiling and saw what Yami was pointing at. If possible, Yuugi flushed an even deeper shade of crimson. There, right above the two of them, was mistletoe. Looking back at his hikari and deciding to make the first move, he reached out and pulled him closer. They then kissed. Yuugi melted into Yami's hands like warm chocolate. The kiss was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

_Cheek to cheek_

_The lights are low_

_A kiss beneath the mistletoe_

_Your face lit by the fire's glow_

_That's all I want tonight_

When their kiss broke apart, Yami slowly opened his eyes. "Aishieteru. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, pharaoh." Yuugi smiled and hugged him. "I love you!" And it was decided that they could not have received a better gift than each other on Christmas.

Owari.

Like I said, Yamu, YOU BETTER LIKE THIS!!! ::glare:: I apologize for it being so long...gome. I hope you liked it! Feliz Navidad! Ja!

One Last Note, Here: In the song's line, "I don't want the love of any other guy", the 'guy' is supposed to be 'girl'... which would make it rhyme like it's supposta. However, it wouldn't make sense. No matter, how they may act, Yuugi and Yami are both guys. So it had to be changed. Gome.


End file.
